No querrás que me llene de plomo
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: "–La verdadera belleza va por dentro, e incluye no tener el cuerpo lleno de agujeros." –Temporada 2014.


**Disclaimer: **31 minutos le pertenece a TVN, a Aplaplac y al Señor Manguera.

**Notas: **Llámenme ociosa, que lo reconoceré, porque lo soy y esto es una ociosidad. Y como es de 31 minutos, su contenido es tan profundo como los conocimientos de Tulio. Que les vaya quedando claro que perderán su tiempo, yo solo estoy luchando por sacar cosas de más fandoms.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers del segundo capítulo de la nueva temporada, que me parece es la quinta. ¡Bah! Spoilers del segundo capítulo de la temporada 2014. Claro, tomen esto en cuenta si es que un spoilers de 31 minutos afecta algo.

Es K, porque 31 minutos se supone es un programa infantil. El mejor, según yo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>No querrás que me llene de plomo.<strong>

–Supongo que han aprendido la lección –dijo Patana con su voz cantarina en cuanto terminaron de limpiar el desastre ocasionado por el tío Pelado.

–Lo hicimos Patanita, la verdadera belleza está por dentro –respondió Mario Hugo, contemplando largamente, escoba en mano–, en ese aspecto, eres la más bella de todos los aquí presentes.

–Sí, sí, no exageres Mario Hugo –replicó Tulio con molestia, apartándolo con la pala–, el más bello sigo siendo yo –dijo con seguridad, ganándose una que otra mirada–. En cualquier caso lo hemos entendido sobrina, la belleza va por dentro, como la mía.

–Así es –corroboró Juan Carlos, plumero en mano–, la verdadera belleza es la de adentro, a no ser claro que seas tú, Tulio, que eres horrendo tanto por dentro como por fuera.

El susodicho miró a su amigo fijamente.

–Gracias por eso, Juan Carlos –dijo entre dientes.

–De nada, Tulio, mi buen amigo –repuso el conejo, ignorando a propósito el mal humor de su amigo–. ¿Me prestas dinero? –preguntó con calma, como quien no quiere la cosa, como si viniese al caso, como si...

–¿Acabas de insultarme y quieres que te dé dinero? –Sí, eso mismo, como si no acabase de insultarlo.

–La verdadera belleza va por dentro –dijo Juan Carlos– e incluye no tener el cuerpo lleno de agujeros.

–¡Bah! –exclamó el conductor–, te pasa por apostador, lo tendrías merecido.

–Él tiene razón, Juan Carlos –dijo Juanín, dándole la razón al conductor estrella del programa.

–Oh, pero que bien me cae el narrador.

–Tú vales tanto como mis apuestas, Tulio, que no es mucho –comentó el periodista estrella con burla.

–Querrás decir que no vale nada, ¿no Bodoque? –preguntó Policarpo.

–¡Pues ni creas que te daré dinero si vas a insultarme! –exclamó Tulio con ira–, ¿y por qué también eres estrella? ¡Ese puesto lo merezco nada más yo!

–¡Patrañas! –respondió el conejo–, mis deudas valen mucho, por eso necesito dinero, mucho dinero –aclaró–, de hecho, es como un cumplido, vales tanto como mis deudas que son miles de miles de millones.

Tulio se llevo la mano a la barbilla, pensándolo.

–Pues en ese caso podría hacerlo –comentó, deteniéndose al notar algo–, ¡¿miles de miles de millones?!

–Más te vale –el periodista ambiental ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta de su compañero–, porque supongo que ninguno de ustedes quiere verme en un río lleno de plomo.

–Nadie quiere eso tío Juan Carlos.

Todos asintieron a la par con Patana, todos menos uno.

–Dah, a mi, honestamente, me da lo mismo.

–¡¿Y quién diablos es usted?! –preguntó Tulio.

–Soy Guaripolo, el personaje favorito de los niños de 31 minutos y antiguo conductor de esta cosa.

–Pues váyase, a nadie le importa.

–¡Dah! Me voy, entonces.

Guaripolo se marchó a la vez que Tulio volteaba hacia el conejo.

–Lo siento mucho Juan Carlos, pero no puedo darte dinero, no tanto dinero.

–Él tiene razón Juan Carlos, debes hacer algo con tu adicción en lugar de buscar dinero de los demás.

–Tú cállate, Juanín –dijo Juan Carlos–. Eso dicen ahora, que no me han localizado, pero cuando lo hagan vendrán a este estudio, y no seré el único al que llenen de plomo, que les quede claro.

–¡Di eso antes! –exclamó asustado el conductor–. No estoy asustado, pero dado que eres mi buen amigo te ayudaré.

–Así me gusta Tulio –dijo Bodoque–, la verdadera belleza está por dentro, en ser solidario y ayudar a los necesitados.

–No creo que de eso trate la enseñanza Juan Carlos.

–Que te calles Juanín, a nadie le importa mientras pueda mantener un pie fuera de la tumba, y conmigo ustedes.

–Toda la razón Juan Carlos –dijo Tulio Triviño, sacando su billetera–. Entonces, ¿cuánto necesitas?

–Mi buen Tulio, mi gran amigo, ¿te he dicho lo hermoso que eres?

–No necesitas hacerlo Juan Carlos, mi gran amigo, ya lo sé.

–Claro –dijeron todos, alargando la palabra con burla–, amigos –comentaron con sorna al verlos abrazarse en tanto el conejo le susurraba algo al oído a su "amigo".

–Bah, ustedes, brutos ignorantes, no saben de que trata la verdadera amistad –replicó Juan Carlos–. La verdadera amistad es no querer que a tu amigo lo llenen de plomo, y destacar las cosas buenas de aquellos que tienes a tu lado, y no solo las malas.

–Querrás decir no querer que llenen a tu amigo de plomo cuando se lo merece, y destacar cosas inexistentes cuando te conviene, ¿cierto?

–Eso mismo Policarpo –aseveró el conejo–, eso mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy mal, y lo sé.<strong>

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
